Moonlit Meeting
by livingdeadgirl
Summary: Sonja and Lucian introduce themselves and really get a chance to meet.


Title: Moonlit Meeting  
Author: Kora  
Genre: Romance  
Rating: PG

Feedback: Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes (need I go on?)  
Summary: Sonja and Lucian introduce themselves and _really_ get a chance to meet.  
Author's note: This is my first 'Underworld' fic…funny, I always figured if I did one it'd be a Michael/Selene story but Jess made me such a Lucian/Sonja fan I couldn't help myself! *^_^* There is no way in hot hell I'm gonna write this couple anywhere near as good as Jess…but here's my try. Hopefully no one's done this idea before…if so, I apologize profusely.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Lucian, Sonja or anything else I am a sad, sad individual with nothing to my name so do not sue me as there is nothing to take.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The moon was merely a thin sliver in the cold, midnight sky overlooking Prague but it somehow managed to give off a brilliant amount of light, completely bathing the garden maze in which Lucian sat.

He had been sitting on a stone bench in the center of the maze for what felt like hours now, one hand tightly gripping to the pen in his hand, ink soiling his fingers. He kept scratching at the notebook rested on his lap, eyes casting up now and then to the piece he was currently drawing.

Standing high above him was an ancient stone statue of a woman - her body lush and curved, hands poised above her to hold a vase atop her head. Crumpling ivy curled and winded its way about her limbs, clinging to her naked breasts and looping around her shoulders.

He took his time, making sure each scratch of the pen was accurate, when he heard a rustling behind him. His head snapped up quickly and he turned. There was nothing behind him. He frowned and sniffed the air, picking up no identifiable scent. The wind perhaps?

His eyes cast upward, seeing millions of stars dotting the heavens - a speckled canvas marked by the moon, his vision lingered there. He could not wait until it was full again - pregnant and bursting with energy that would allow him and his brothers to transform. There was something about being changed that was so intoxicating - that felt so natural. If only they were allowed to run free - to taste the night air the way they should. 

But he understood the risks of that. He knew he should be grateful to the vampires, even to their enslavement - they did receive food and clothing after all but still he felt there was so much more out there for him and his kind. If only…

He shook his head, dark eyes casting back to his work when suddenly a scent did drift across his delicate nose. His head rose once more and he saw a woman melt out of the shadows. His heart stopped dead in his chest - Sonja.

The vampire princess looked at him with wide emerald eyes, gasping, hand to her chest, then - fully seeing who it was, she let out a breath of relief, dropping the hand and presenting him with a warm smile, "Oh. It's just you."

Lucian couldn't even begin to speak as she walked towards him. This had to be a dream. Another one of his fantasies. There was no way the princess was here and there was absolutely no way she was addressing him in such an informal manner.

But if this was a dream, it showed no signs of stopping as she drew even closer to him, at last he blurted, "Milady, what are you doing out here?"

Her eyes cast side to side mischievously, a pixie's smile taking her face, "Promise not to tell?"

He nodded weakly.

She raised one hand to one side of her face, as if to hide her mouth as she whispered, "I snuck out."

Lucian felt the want to smile at her admission but he was still too lost in the surreal moment to do anything. Instead it was she who continued the conversation, remarking, "I don't think we've ever been formally introduced…"

Lucian blinked, aware that he was openly gawking at her but unable to stop himself, mouth flapping silently for a few moments. _Stop being an idiot and speak!_ His thoughts hissed as he managed to squeak out, "I'm sorry, milady?"

"I've seen you before but we've never actually met," Sonja replied simply, shrugging as she stood before him.

Lucian swallowed, "I - I don't-"

"My name is Sonja, and you are?" She asked, eyes sparkling with amusement at his nervousness. 

He swallowed, putting his pen down and drawing his sketch pad closer to himself, "Lucian, milady."

"Lucian," she rolled the name along her tongue as if sampling a fine wine - or perhaps a fine blood. The smile returned in full force, practically blinding him with its sheer beauty, "I like it. It is very…mysterious."

He couldn't even begin to think of how to respond as her eyes cast down to the open space on the bench next to him. He still said nothing and she sighed, "May I have a seat?"

Lucian wanted to smack himself. Why hadn't he offered before?! "Of course, milady."

He made a move to stand, about to wave her to seat but she quickly raised her hands, "Please, do not rise on my account. I want to sit down _next_ to you."

"Very well," was all he could think to say as she took a seat next to him. His heart raced, pounding in his ears, blood hot as it pulsed through his veins. _So close_, she was sitting so close to him. If he moved but an inch they would be touching.

Sonja could see his posture tightened and could not help but be flattered, just as she had been when she had caught him looking at her a few nights ago. She had been in the procession with her father and the other pureblooded noseferatu while this lycan and his brothers had stood to one side. 

She had caught his eyes on her and smiled at him. He had returned it. Her father had caught the display and shown disapproval - even pulled her aside later and spoke to her of not 'fraternizing nor encouraging the help'.

Honestly she found her father and his menagerie to be so overstuffed at times. After all, where would they be without the lycans to protect them during the day? Who cared if they turned to wolves when the moon grew full - how did that make them beneath the vampires? She never quite understood the concept - were they not all related in the end anyway?

She looked to Lucian. He was so very handsome with all that hair and those intense eyes. So much better than the suitors her father was trying to push on her - those overly polished, regal idiots.

While she thought this, Lucian's eyes continued to roam over in her direction idly. As usual she wore an elegant dress made of only the finest fabrics whilst he was in tattered servants clothing. He was suddenly ashamed of his appearance and position, wishing he had shaved and cut his hair and looked anything but so homely next to her. But if she felt that way she did not show it.

Afraid the silence was going on too long, he at last chose to speak, even though he felt there had to be some recourse for his daring to rise above his station and speak with royalty, "Milady-"

"Sonja."

"What?"

"Call me, Sonja," she said, then seeing him about to protest added firmly, "I insist."

He took in another deep breath, again replying, "Very well."

It took a few moments more before he screwed up the nerve to dare to let her name pass his lips aloud, "Sonja…"

"Yes, Lucian?"

"I - I was wondering are you not worried your father will…will discover you are out here?"

She rolled her eyes, "My father is distracted by business within the coven. He is busy filtering things out among the bureaucrats. Politics are of a great bore to me so I asked him if I may go and spend time with my friend, Briseis before the sun rises. He gave me leave to go and Briseis, busy with her consort, gave me her word she would cover for me so I might come out and taste the night air. I have been eyeing this garden maze ever since we came to Prague, interested in exploring its passages. I see I am not alone in this curiosity…"

Lucian didn't want to believe for a second that he was blushing but as her green eyes gazed at him from behind those long, spiked lashes he felt the skin on his cheeks grow warm. 

Her smile seemed to grow, showing rows of perfect white teeth as well as glittering fangs, "My father says my curiosity is a flaw in my character - one that must be vigorously worked out. What do you think?"

"Milady-"

"Stop that! I asked for you to call me Sonja," she teased, then lifted her chin defiantly, "Now tell me what you think. And be honest! I want a truthful opinion."

"But…from me?"

"Why not from you?" she whispered, voice breathy, her own insecurity visible now. Perhaps she was thinking she had gone too far or overestimated his feelings towards her. She could not be more wrong.

Lucian relaxed and spoke, voice strong, "I feel curiosity is not a flaw. Without it how would we ever learn? We have to answer questions or nothing will change."

She nodded, pleased, "I feel the same."

Lucian tried not to puff out his chest proudly, pleased he had answered her the way she wished. She shook her head, "I am not fond of Prague - I am glad we are pushing right through it to reach our next destination but I am rather fond of this garden. The smell of flowers is thick here - and the architecture and art is captivating. Like this piece before us - very compelling sculpture. Don't you agree?"

"Yes, I was caught by it as well." Lucian said, thinking of the pad pressed against his chest, the drawing he had been creating. He unconsciously drew it closer to him. Having caught the slight movement, her eyes diverted to it, "What is that?"

"Hmm," he murmured, lost in thought, eyes having still been on the statue before them, "What?"

She poked at the pad, "That."

Had the pad not been there she would have touched his chest. This thought gave him momentary pause before he was able to say, "Nothing. It is…just something I was working on."

"Let me see." 

He looked at her, about to refuse but once he caught the full sight of her face he realized he could never say no to it. Her skin was perfect - smooth, unblemished alabaster, the moonlight glistening off of it, casting its' own glowing light upon him. And her hair shone just as brilliantly, soft locks cascading about her and then there were her eyes and her tiny, pink, heart shaped mouth that looked so kissable…

He shook his head, knowing he needed to divert his attention elsewhere and chose to do so by giving into her demands, lowering the pad away from his chest and back onto his lap so she could get a clear view of his sketch.

She looked at it, eyes widening, fingers reaching out to trace it excitedly as she cooed, "Ohhh! You are an artist!"

"No, it - it is merely a pursuit. Something to pass the time."

"You are very good…" she murmured, then, impetuously, took the pad from him and began to flip through it. He thought to stop her but as she continued to let out pleased coos and remarks at each piece he could not help but let her continue, the smile he'd been fighting finally blooming in full force. 

How could he keep her from something that made her so happy? Her joy was more precious to him than anything he had ever known. It made him feel incredible. Especially when he knew his drawings were its cause. _He_ was its cause. This realization made him feel powerful, as if he could do anything as long as she had faith in him, believed in him, smiled at him as she was now.

Once she finished looking through his art she hugged the pad tightly to her, emerald eyes cast on him once more, "You are amazing. I would love for you to draw me, render me in some fashion that could be immortalized forever."

"It - it could be arranged…" he replied softly, surprised by his own boldness. Was he actually asking her to spend time with him again? Had he gone mad?! There was no way she would agree, to spend time alone with him could risk so much -

"Really?" she whispered back, edging in closer to him. God, their breath was mingling. He felt a shudder ripple through him as she continued, "You think we could meet again and you could draw my portrait?"

"If - if you wished it." 

A giggle escaped her, "This is so exciting, so fun…"

"But we would have to meet in private, if we were discovered-"

"Oh, of course!," she gasped, "Better anyway, to meet in secret. I love a good intrigue…see? What did I tell you? Lucian, mysterious…"

He could not help but let a husky chuckle escape him, her enthusiasm infectious, "We will arrange something…"

"Good," she said softly, her vision casting down to his lips, "Very good."

The sudden desire to kiss her overwhelmed him but before he could act upon it she drew back and handed him his sketchpad, "I had best leave. My father may soon grow suspicious and the sun's rays are not far off. Promise me you shall contact me soon to arrange our next meeting."

He nodded, "I promise, mila - Sonja."

She grinned and rose to her feet, ready to turn and flee when suddenly some impulse gripped her and she quickly ducked down to plant a swift, soft kiss on his cheek. She turned red and burst into nervous giggles before melting back into the shadows from whence she came.

Lucian slowly reached a hand up, pressing it to the place where she had planted her innocent kiss on him. The smile returned as did the blush as he held the sketchpad tighter, a happiness he did not know possible filling him up inside.


End file.
